


On the Water

by TheWholeDamnTime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, post 1x21, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholeDamnTime/pseuds/TheWholeDamnTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to FitzSimmons after they splash down- written before the finale, so deviates from cannon. Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Water

The box plummeted from the plane. Jemma's scream cut off in an abrupt choke as the impact threw her into her partner and the two crumpled into the side of their final prison. Scrambling off each other, they ran to the door. Their eyes were fixated on the window as water covered them up, pulling them into darker and darker depths of the ocean. Light was fading quickly and she glanced over her shoulder and caught a last glimpse of panicked blue eyes before light faded completely. Defeat sinking into her soul, she let her back rest against the cool glass and slid down into a sitting position. She heard her partner shift and settle down next to her. His hands grabbed at her, grasping her forearms and sliding down to hold her hands.

"You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't dragged us from the academy onto that flying circus," he teased, trying to keep the mood light. A crack in his voice gave him away and she tightened her fingers around his in response.

"As if I forced you to follow me anywhere," she responded, smile tugging at her face as she remembered the panicked argument over the anti-serum.

"You're beside me the whole damn time," he murmured, and she could feel the edges of his lips curling up as he said it. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Can we fix this one, Fitz? Together?" she whispered into the now breath-warmed air, fearing the answer. He was quiet. "Fitz?"

"I don't know, Jemma." She let it go and instead moved to the opposite side of the box, her side pressed into his. She leaned on him, letting her head droop onto his shoulder as tears sprung from her eyes. They trickled down from her cheek to wet his shoulder as she felt the gentle pressure of his head resting on hers. They sat like that as the air grew warmer from repeated breaths. Slowly, the agent became aware of her partner's breathing speeding in slight increments. Her mind spun through facts and calculations in a sudden flurry until she fell onto a final result. A final memory.

General talks with Professor Vaughn had become a daily occurrence for Jemma, and it was after one biochemistry test that he began to speak on the differences between male and female anatomies.

"While males only have two layers of fat, females have five. Females' lungs are also more efficient, needing less oxygen than a male's does, as well as having to supply a smaller body."

She swallowed hard, and felt Leo tense under her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she said breezily, trying to brush it off.

"Liar. Tell me." Damn him. He always knew. She realized she was breathing harder, her body craving more oxygen.

"It's just something I remembered from class." She felt him waver a little, start falling away from her and right himself again. Dizziness. The first symptom of suffocation.

"Jemma…" he whispered, and she knew something was wrong. Quickly, she spun herself around so that she would have been face to face with him. Her muscles screamed for oxygen, head pounding in protest to the movement. Her hands were on his cheeks, keeping his head from drooping.

"No," she whispered. "No, you idiot…" she sucked in more air, struggling to get the words out. "Idiot, I have to drag you around be- behind me. We have more places to go. Come- come on, just…" Her voice trailed off.

"Jemma…" he breathed again, slumping to the side and blacking out.

" _No!_ " Her scream tore through the muggy air. Her lungs were heaving, straining for more air. "No, you idiot…" She slumped down next to him. Reached for his hand, muscles aching for more air, more sustenance. Twined their fingers together.

"Leo…"

Darkness.

Nothing.


End file.
